criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Finnished Kill
Finnished Kill is the twelfth case in World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the fourth case in Northern Europe, taking place in Helsinki, Finland. Plot The team arrived in Finland, hoping to investigate more on the Crusaders's actions in Finland. The player with Samuel Robertson decided to investigate a lake not far from Helsinki. At the lake, they found a dead man floating in the lake. The man was a Helsinki local named Erik Ostberg, who was found shot in the heart with an ice bullet. The autopsy revealed that the ice bullet was the one that killed him as they also had found a sabot. After investigating a theater in Helsinki, Rosie Deerwood told them that an accident had happened at the Finlandia Hall. The player found an injured man at the Finlandia Hall and they safely sent him to the hospital. They found out that he was a architect who worked for the victim. Also Ingrid Vinter was found as a suspect once again. They also found about the victim being taken out of Konrad's will and that the victim was being threatened by Gustav. Later Flora told them to head back to the lake as the citizens of Lappeenranta were about to clean up the mess at the lake. Investigating the lake and the Finlandia Hall again they found the last evidence to arrest the killer. Gustav Wolff was found guilty of the murder. Gustav had denied to say his motive for the murder but he had confessed quickly about the murder. The judge was not impressed and said that Gustav should not be so secretive about his motive which made Gustav snap. Gustav said that the victim was stealing from him and on top of it knew about Gustav's secrets. Gustav was a Crusader. The judge decided that 25 years in jail without parole was enough for him due to his outburst. After the trial, David seemed a bit different from his usual self, Flora sent him out with the player and Samuel to investigate more. Helping Ingrid Vinter with her problem, which was a stolen memory stick belonging to the ESA was found by David and the player. They found that Gustav was the one who had taken it and also the one who had sabotaged it. Luckily David was able to retrieve the data and return it back to the ESA safely. They also found David Guguin's scarf and asked him why it was out in the lake but David refused to say why. Also an request from Ivan about a government folder which could make the Crusaders dangerous if they got their hands on it. They found it and agreed on his request to look for the Crusaders as suspicious actions was going on in Estonia, which prompted the team to head there. Victim *'Erik Ostberg' (found dead in the lake, shot in the heart) Murder Weapon *'Ice Bullet' Killer *'Gustav Wolff' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect ice skates. *The suspect is a Capricorn. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect ice skates. *The suspect is a Capricorn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect ice skates. *The suspect is a Capricorn. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect ice skates. *The suspect is a Capricorn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect ice skates. *The suspect is a Capricorn. Killer's Profile *The killer eats pumpkin soup. *The killer ice skates. *The killer is a Capricorn. *The killer is 45 or older. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lake Saimaa. (Clues: Victim's Body, Sabot, Torn Fabric) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pumpkin soup; Murder Weapon Confirmed) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Victim's Coat) *Analyze Victim's Coat. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer ice skates) *Examine Sabot. (Result: Molecules) *Examine Molecules. (Result: New Crime Scene) *Investigate Kiasma Theater. (Clues: Folder, Locked Briefcase, Torn Paper) *Examine Folder. (Result: Name Revealed) *Ask Ivan Adamsen about his business with the victim. *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Unlocked) *Analyze Briefcase Contents. (6:00:00; New Suspect: Konrad Ostberg) *Talk to Konrad Ostberg about his relations with the victim. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Menu) *Ask Gustav Wolff about the victim's donations. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Finlandia Hall. (Clues: Earpiece, Note, Injured Man) * Ask Jakob Eriksen about his construction jobs for the victim. * Examine Earpiece. (Result: Serial Number Revealed) * Analyze Serial Number. (6:00:00; New Suspect: Ingrid Vinter) * Inform Ingrid Vinter of the victim's death and ask her about the conference. * Examine Note. (Result: Message to the Victim Revealed) * Analyze Note. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Capricorn) * Investigate Glass Tube. (Clues: Last Will, Napkin) * Examine Last Will. (Result: Owner's Name) * Question Konrad about his will to the victim. * Examine Napkin. (Result: Threat) * Ask Gustav about his threat to the victim. * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Conference Base. (Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Image of Victim and Ivan) *Ask Ivan about his recent activities with the victim. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Demanding Threat) *Ask Jakob about the victim not paying him. *Investigate Lappeenranta Town. (Clues: Pile of Ice, Glove) *Examine Pile of Ice. (Result: Golden Brooch) *Examine Golden Brooch. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 45 or older) *Examine Glove. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair.) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Clash of the North IV. (No stars) Clash of the North IV - One Silent Secret * See what Ingrid Vinter wants. (Available at start) * Investigate Conference Base. (Clues: Bag) * Examine Bag. (Result: Memory Stick) * Examine Memory Stick. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyze Unknown Substance. (6:00:00) * Analyze Memory Stick. (12:00:00) * Confront Gustav Wolff about stealing the memory stick. (Prerequisite: Substance analyzed) * Tell Aaron Björn about the memory stick. (Reward: ESA Badge; Prerequisite: Memory stick analyzed) * Investigate Lake Saimaa. (Result: Scarf; Available at start) * Examine Scarf. (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA. (Result: David Guguin's DNA) * Ask David Guguin about his scarf on the murder scene. (Reward: Burger) * Check up on Ivan Adamsen. (All tasks must be done) * Investigate Kiasma Theater. (Clues: Briefcase) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Folder) * Return the folder to Ivan Adamsen and assure him that they will help him. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) * Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Northern Europe (Jordan)